Round 12 1995
West Coast returned to the winner's list but didn't have it all their own way against a spirited Sydney, with the visitors taking the lead during the third term and finishing just one point adrift. Chris Lewis had 24 disposals and two goals and Ryan Turnbull controlled the ruck with 21 hitouts. Summary Goals: 'Ball, Sumich 3, Lewis 2, Hart, Schofield, Turley '''Best: '''Ball, Waterman, Lewis, McKenna, Turnbull, Banfield '''Injuries: '''Evans (ankle) Named sides In: Schofield, Sumich, Lyle Out: Matera (knee), Hynes (back), Godden (shoulder) Late change: Dunstan, Langdon for Heady (shoulder), Metropolis (knee) From the papers The Age The best aspect of the Eagles' game yesterday was that their traditional back line of Michael Brennan, David Hart and Chris Waterman, plus John Worsfold, Guy McKenna and Glen Jakovich, was back as a unit. Peter Sumich, playing his first game for the Eagles since being dragged by Malthouse before half-time in the round-five WACA Ground match against Melbourne, looked good on his way to three goals. While he tackled hard in the first quarter, he did not get his first kick - and first goal - until the 21-minute mark of the second quarter. But, overall, Mark Bayes was on top, and by half-time Sumich was merely one of five West Coast forwards who had goaled. During the second half, Andrew Dunkley took him on and Sumich won that contest."Tim Atkinson, ''The Age (26 June 1995, p.39), "Unsettled Eagles do enough to beat Swans" Canberra Times "The Eagles may have been far from brilliant but, for much of the match, they were well contained by an opposition which displayed talent, ticker and a strong self-belief. Tony Lockett managed five goals despite tight marking by Michael Brennan, with his last coming after the siren. The irrepressible forward kicked three goals within nine minutes at the start of the third quarter to give his side a three-point lead but the Eagles responded with four unanswered goals late in the term to regain the upper hand. Two more from Lockett and a 50m gem from Anthony Rocca at the 15-minute mark in the final quarter got the Swans to within seven points, but a timely goal from well-performed West Coast forward Jason Ball ultimately proved decisive."Canberra Times (26 June 1995, p.27), "West Coast in race against time": https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/127533042/14186522 Players in the State of Origin/WAFL '''State of Origin (17-18 June) Victoria vs South Australia (Hynes) Western Australia (Banfield, Evans, Hart, Jakovich, Langdon, Lewis, Symmons, Turnbull, Waterman) vs Allies (Pyke) Round 11 (17 June) Claremont vs South Fremantle (Sumich, B.Spinks, Dunstan) Swan Districts vs West Perth (Blurton, Downsborough) East Fremantle (Wilson) vs Perth (Gehrig, Sikora, Dyer) Subiaco (Metropolis, Heatley, Schofield) vs East Perth (Peos, Lyle) Round 12 (24 June) Subiaco (Heatley) vs Perth (Gehrig, Sikora, Robbins, Dyer) East Perth (Peos) vs Claremont West Perth (Blurton, Downsborough) vs East Fremantle South Fremantle vs Swan Districts Injury list In the lead-up to the match the following players were listed as injured or unavailable:The Age (21 June 1995, p.39), "AFL injury list" References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/1995/161819950625.html 1995 12 1995 12